Caught in Her Webs
by RandomShipsForPitchPerfect
Summary: Beca Parker is a nerdy and awkward teenager in High School but what happens when she gets spider like powers and falls for a girl WAY out of her league? This is a Spidey Beca AU and I hope you like it. Funny thing is I suck at summaries so this will have to do? I am so aca-awkward and I apologize. (Rated T for now!)


**READERS: Welcome to my New Fanfic. Since the Spidey Beca AU is one of my favorite things ever (Pitch Perfect and BeChloe being my absolute favorites) I decided that I would try writing a Fanfiction of my own with some ideas borrowed and tweaked on how I'd like to see it and how I think some others would to. Redlance's Spidey Beca AU Fanfic inspired me to write this with some ideas similar but it isn't all the same I SWEAR on my vocal cords (which mean a lot to me since I am in a Capella group) But anyways I hope you enjoy the Fanfic!**

* * *

A young Beca Parker looked through her father's room. Richard Parker, her father, a very successful scientist who had come up with many experiments with Dr. Curt Connors that tested on spiders who may have carried answers to many illnesses, diseases, and so much more. The thing is many things were stolen from Beca's fathers' study and that lead her father and mother to flee. Leaving Beca with her Aunt May and Uncle Ben, mysteriously never seeing her mother or father ever again. Orphaned to her Aunt and Uncle she lives with them from then on.

Years past and Beca attends Midtown Science High School where she is top of her class and sucked into her studies. Being that nerdy and secluded kid, Beca Parker was bullied by Aubrey Thompson the class president, Capella leader for the group on campus, and captain of the volley ball team. Being that Aubrey is so high up in the school's food chain it made her impossible to touch by someone like Beca. A nerd out ranking a prep kid? Yeah, not likely.

"Parker!" The blonde's voice rang out in the hall and all students surrounding the area glanced over at Beca, then back to Aubrey. "What you got for me today Beca?"

Beca rolled her eyes and turned to meet the taller girls green ones, "well I have your algebra papers but maybe for once you could have done them? I mean it had 2 + 2 in one of the equations Aubrey. Although you'd probably screw that up so-" Beca's chuckle was cut off by Aubrey shoving her into the locker, the door slamming shut on Beca's brunette hair.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, or it wouldn't just be your hair in the locker Parker." Aubrey smirked and yanked the paper from Beca's grasp and walked away.

Struggling to turn around in put in her combination into the locker, her best friend Jesse comes over and does it for her. With a smile she closes it properly and turns to him and holds onto her books firmly with an apologetic grin.

"Thanks for freeing my hair..again Jess." Beca sighed and looked down at her books and grasped them tighter against her chest

Jesse chuckled softly, "anytime Becs. If you don't mind me asking though, why are you still bowing down to Dictator Aubrey Thompson? She's a bitch and you should tell the principle." He says with concern and hurt in his voice

Sighing softly she leans against her locker and looks at her sorrowful friend. "Jess you know it would be a short fight. She's head of everything in the school and basically everyone bows down to her." Beca looked down. "I'm just me and that will always be the case."

"But you're like the Brainiac of this place Bec, can't you find a loop hole?" He asked leaning to the locker beside her, "Pin her down with bad grades or some shit? You do about like 75% of her work besides gym and well..just gym because you suck at that. No offense Becs."

She rolled her eyes, "you know saying no offense really just offends me more Jesse."

"True but you love me Parker."

She nodded slowly, "yup. As a friend Jess."

"You wound me Beca." He laughed and Beca smiled back at him, "there's the smile I wanted Becaw!"

"Indoor voice Mr. Osborn!" A teacher scolded as they walked by and Beca laughed softly.

"I gotta get to Physics or Mrs. Adams is going to give me detention." Beca sighed as she glanced down at her phone before putting it back in her pocket. "I'll see you later Jess."

Beca never really ran much, not even in gym class, but today she did. She had till second bell to get to her class or she would indeed receive detention from Mrs. Adams. Beca didn't enjoy detention because she was always stuck with Aubrey or any other bitches she disliked and got bullied by. She was given their homework and told to do it when the person left to go smoke pot in the janitor's closet, or have sex under the bleachers. Did she do it? Sadly Beca would, she knew she had nothing better to do and the teacher who watched them, Mr. Darwin always left the room and came back two hours later smelling like cheap alcohol.

Beca ran into the room just as the bell rang and Mrs. Adams glared at her like she had just kicked a puppy. Looking at the floor Beca shuffled her feet nervously shuffled her books in her arms awkwardly as she avoided eye contact with her teacher.

"Miss. Parker you're late for class. Detention." Mrs. Adams stated sharply, "see me after class. Now sit down with no further conversation."

Beca growled, like legit growled as she passed her teachers side and went to her assigned seat next to one of the schools biggest sluts, who was also kind of her friend, Stacie Conrad. Sitting beside her she smelt the perfume like it was poison and coughed loudly, receiving weird looks from her classmates and Mrs. Adams. Glaring at Stacie the girl just smiled in return, Beca sat down and put her shirt over her nose and breathed slowly, closing her eyes as the teacher droned on and on about how dropping something could determine so many things. Some things such as velocity and distance, other shit that Beca already knew but couldn't do anything about.

Stacie nudged Beca after an hour and a half passed, smiling softly as she left. Beca got up slowly and rubbed her eyes looking at Mrs. Adams sadly. Clearing her throat she went to speak but got cut off quickly.

"Beca Parker." Mrs. Adams started slowly. "Why must you be late to class and proceed to sleep throughout the lesson?" She asked already knowing the answer she continued, "I understand you are completely aware of everything covered in this course Beca. Why not and try to graduate early?"

Looking at her papers at the edge of her desk she realized were passed back when she was sleeping. She saw they were all A- averaged and sighed glancing up at Mrs. Adams.

"M'am it isn't that simple." Beca collected her papers and put them into a binder, then into her back along with her pens and pencils. "I have to graduate at the same time with my class which isn't far away so I guess I'll have to suffer the rest of the year."

Mrs. Adams looked at Beca with a smile, "I am willing to not hold that detention against you."

"But what is the catch?" Beca caught on to where she was going

"One of my students is struggling and may need some help or she'll have to drop and that'll not look good on her school record." Mrs. Adams sighed, "she needs a tutor and I don't think I'd be able to teach her like you could Miss. Parker. Plus I could hold back on all the detentions I should be assigning due to your regular naps in my class."

Beca eyed her and sighed heavily, "who is the student that needs tutoring help?" She asked as she slung her back onto her shoulder

"Miss. Chloe Watson." Mrs. Adams smiled softly and turned to sit at her desk.

"Chloe Watson?! All respect Mrs. Adams, but Chloe?" Beca panicked and followed her teacher closely.

Mrs. Adams turned to Beca and sat on her swivel chair slowly and looked at the brunette. "Is there a problem Miss. Parker? Would you prefer the detentions?"

Beca groaned and brought her free hand up to her face and rubbed it annoyed, "no Mrs. Adams. When would you like me to tutor Miss. Watson?"

With her words out into silence a red head popped her head into the doorway and walked in. "Oh hey Mrs. A!" She greeted the teacher bubbly

"Miss. Watson, I found you a tutor." Mrs. Adams smiled smugly and glanced at Beca, "your tutor every day after school for the next two weeks, Miss. Parker."

Beca looked at Chloe who nodded, "nice to meet you Miss. Parker." She winked causing the brunettes face to become a light red upon her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you too Chloe." Beca nodded and looked out the door, "I have to go home today afterschool because I promised my Aunt May and Uncle Ben I'd run errands for them. I can make tomorrow though."

Mrs. Adams and Chloe nodded as Beca left quickly, sighing Chloe turned to Mrs. Adams and smiled.

"Thanks for getting me a tutor Mrs. Adams. I also couldn't make today either since I have to go Oscorp today for my first day of interning. I'll get the next two weeks off." Chloe commented and smiled

"Miss. Parker is a smart girl and I feel you two could really complement each other's work. Also, she owes me a favor so she had no choice." She smiled back and looked down at her papers, "please remember our fieldtrip to Oscorp tomorrow as well Miss. Watson. I want you to try and break the awkwardness around you and Miss. Parker on the trip tomorrow so you two will get along better."

Chloe nodded and smiled softly, "alright Mrs. A! I will see you tomorrow morning."

Mrs. Adams watched Chloe leave the room and smiled softly and looked down at her papers. "Those two will thank me someday."

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter! Leave a review, follow, and favorite for more and hopefully I will update this one unlike my others because I actually enjoyed writing this chapter and started writing the next. Check out ALSO my Tumblr under my username RandomShipsforPitchPerfect if you're not already, THANKS and LOVE YOU AWESOME-NERDS! **


End file.
